Live In The Moment
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: A collection of moments between host characters/pairings. Give it a try please.
1. LaisserAller

**A/N: Yea I know I have been starting multiple stories lately but I promise I will finish them. So this is a collection of moments between the canon pairings. Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything when it comes to the host! That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer……sigh.**

_**Kyle and Sunny**_

"Kyle….what would you do if I found Jodi?" I asked quietly but hesitantly. We had been in complete silence for the longest time but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I felt weird now that I was breaking it. He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"I really don't know what I would do. Did you find her?" He asked me as he pulled me closer to him.

"No, but I……I-I don't think she's coming back, Kyle." I whispered as my eyes filled with tears and my vision blurred. I didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. I took her. I took Jodi from him and it was my entire fault he was hurt in the first place. I didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve his care. This thought finally made the tears start falling before I could stop them.

"Don't cry, Sunny. Please, was it something I said? Please tell me what's wrong." He asked me as he turned me around in his lap so was facing him. The look in his eyes only made me cry harder. "And……I kind of already knew that she wasn't." He whispered and I wasn't even sure if I heard him right.

"I-I…..d-don't…." But I couldn't finish, the sobs had escaped my throat and I couldn't stop crying. He seemed to understand because he just pulled me to his chest and let me cry.

When the tears finally slowed and my breathing returned to normal, I pulled back to look at his face. I also noticed I had ruined his shirt and immediately felt guilty.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked me as he tried to meet my eyes but I just kept turning my eyes away quickly. "Sunny, look at me, please."

I reluctantly looked up into his deep blue eyes and immediately lost my train of thought. I eventually pulled myself together enough to ask, "Why?"

His face turned to a look of utter confusion. "Why, what?"

"Why?" I asked again but continued when he still didn't seem to get it. "Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you care about me? I took her from you, you should hate me……yet you don't. Why? I don't deserve it."

His expression changed from confused to angry then to hurt. "Sunny, you deserve everything and more than what I have given you." His voice was tortured and I opened my mouth to say something but he wasn't done. "I don't hate you because you haven't done anything wrong. You didn't choose to take her body and you are trying your hardest to get her back. What more can I ask? I know I loved Jodi and a part of me always will but I know she's not coming back. I can feel it and this thought hurts me but you can't hold on to the past forever right? I think I need time to…..mourn for her but I also think that I have fallen in love with you Sunny."

I was speechless as I felt the hot tears falling down my cheeks again. I threw my arms around his neck and felt his wound themselves around my waist. I was so touched by what he said that I didn't even register my actions as I pulled my head back and touched my lips to his gently. He seemed surprised and I finally realized what I did and pulled my face from his immediately; a light pink flush spreading across my face.

"I-I'm sorry…"I muttered pathetically as I looked down and pulled my hands from around his neck. I clasped them together in my lap and continued. "I didn't realize what I was doing I'm so sor-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because I was cut of by his lips on mine again. I began moving my mouth against his and brought my hands back up to head as I tangled them in his dark hair.

I was happy. Even if for this one moment only, I knew I was truly happy.

* * *

**A/N: there you go!! Next will probably be Wanda and Ian _then_ Mel and Jared. So just click that little button below and tell me what you have to say!! :P**


	2. Para Siempre

**A/N: Here I am again back for another chapter. (I just have really nothing else to do so why not update twice in one day?) Anyway, back to the story…….Oh and I decided I would do Mel and Jared before Ian and Wanda. (Thank you for reviewing Chair Ree Car Mah, TopKat90, and IanandWandaOshea4!)**

**Disclaimer-Say it with me: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**_Melanie and Jared_**

"I love you Mel." Jared whispered as he buried his face in my hair.

"I love you too." I murmured into his chest and he pulled me closer to him. I breathed in his scent trying to be inconspicuous about it and hoping that he didn't catch me. I guess I wasn't discreet enough seeing as how he burst out laughing at me.

"Humph," Was all I said in return as I pulled away and turned around so my back was to him.

"Aw, Mel, don't be that way, you know it was funny and I was only kidding. And I don't blame you, I mean, I smell great don't I?" He said playfully as he came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up but didn't he realize that I could never really be mad at him?

I tried to ignore him but I just couldn't stop myself from laughing with him. Once I finally caught my breath, I turned over in his arms and brought my lips up to his. He accepted happily as he pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue trace gently along my bottom lip and I gladly granted him entrance to my mouth. God, he tasted so good.

I moved my hands down to the hem of his shirt and started to tug it upwards when he grabbed my hands and stopped me. I looked up at his face and I'm sure my eyes revealed how I was feeling inside. Hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"What? No, no you did nothing wrong but is now really the time? I mean it's the middle of the day and all…." He trailed off and my hurt was immediately replaced by suspicion. He looked away from my eyes and I realized he was acting weirdly.

"Jared…..what's wrong?" I asked him.

He still wouldn't look at me. "What? Nothings wrong, why would you think that, Mel?" He asked me and I stepped away from him to place both of my hands on my hips.

"Oh, really?" I asked my voice doubtful. "You never had a problem with doing it any other day."

"It's not that it's just……..Do you love me?" He asked suddenly and I was taken aback by the sudden question. The answer was obvious though.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" My answer seemed to be enough for him and he proceeded to kneel down on one knee. I watched as he pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"Melanie Stryder, I love you and always have since the moment I met you. The moment I first saw you and the moment I first kissed you. I knew I would want to be with you forever. I love you with every fiber of my being and I am hoping that you feel the same way. Will you marry me Mel?" He opened the box then to reveal a beautiful shimmering ring. It had a silver band with small emeralds and diamonds surrounding one larger diamond. It was breathtaking.

I pulled myself away from the ring and back to the present. Jared wanted to marry me. I would be Mrs. Melanie Howe. This thought made me even happier and I also wanted Jared to be mine forever. I never really thought about getting married; I mean it wouldn't change anything between us. But I guess it was traditional and I really kind of wanted to be officially linked to Jared. I immediately knew my answer.

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes, of course I'll marry you Jared." I whispered as tears spilled from my eyes. He grinned and stood up. I watched as he pulled the ring out of its box and grasped my hand in his. Jared gently slid the ring onto its designated finger and I held my hand out to inspect it. It looked perfect, almost like it made to go there. I wrapped my arms around his waist

I couldn't find any words to describe exactly how I was feeling at this moment. All I knew was that I needed him, now.

Once my tears slowed a bit I laughed at myself. I never really cried that much in my life except when Jared kissed Wanda and Me back when I first came here.

"Jared?" I asked and I could hear the smile in my own voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you think maybe we can finish what we started earlier now?"

I heard him laugh and I took that as a yes.

* * *

A/N: No one ever really writes about Mel and Jared and I thought she deserved some credit and a happy ending so….therefore this chapter was written. Hope you enjoyed it! I think you know what to do now…….


	3. Sempre Nel Tuo

**A/N: Okay I have made a decision. This is going to be the last chapter of this story I think until further notice. A three-shot (if that exists). I had a chapter for each of the most important pairings in the books and I hope you like this last one about Ian and Wanda. Well, read it please and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it. I don't own The Host.**

**Wanda POV**

"Happy Birthday!" I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes to meet those sapphire eyes that I loved.

"What?" I asked a bit confused. What was he talking about….oh. Today was my, well, pet's birthday. The day I was turning eighteen or seventeen in realitly. "Oh, well, thanks I guess." I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Wanda, did you really think I would forget?" He asked as he sat up and looked at me skeptically.

I blushed even more as he stared at me.

"Um, well, I was kind of hoping you did….."I stated sheepishly as I sat up also and looked down at my hands.

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda….I couldn't forget anything about you if I tried." He said and brought his fingers to my chin as he guided my face upwards to meet his gaze. Once my eyes locked with his I couldn't look away.

"Well, I at least hope that you guy's didn't get me anything," I said breathlessly as I lost myself in his eyes.

"Oh Wanda. I thought you knew us better than that." He said as he shook his head feigning dissapointment.

"But why would you get me something? And would you have gotten it anyway? I honestly can't ask for anythingmore than what you have already given me Ian." I said and watched as his expression changed from joking to confused.

"What are you talking about? All I have ever given you is cheetos, really Wanda. Do you love them so much that you can't except anything more?" He asked as he moved his hand from my chin and took both of my small hands in his.

I looked away for a moment before answering.

"You have given me you." I said so quietly I wasn't even sure that he had heard me. "That is all I can ever ask for Ian. I don't want anything more or anything less. I don't think there is anything more than having you actually. I love you that much." I forced my eyes back to his only to see pure love reflected in them.

"Wanda…." He seemed to trail off as if not knowing what to say. "Wanda, I mean…. I love you too. Unconditionally and irrevocably and this gift that I want you to accept is just one token of my love for you."

"Fine….if it makes you happy, go ahead and give me my _present_." I said and he laughed as he stood up and for a second I thought he was going to leave me but he just walked over to our dresser. He opened one of the drawers and I heard him moving things around until the drawer closed. He turned back to me and came over with agrin on his face. I watched curiously as he gestured for me to turn around and I did so.

"Ian, what are you doing?" I asked as he lifted my hair and slung a small metal chain across my neck. I felt him fasten something in the back and then turn me around to face him.

His smile widened if that was possible and I looked down and gasped. Hanging from my neck was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. (Or that my body had ever seen because this was the first I had seen). It was a simple silver chain that held a oval pemdant that was also slilver. In the middle of the oval, there were the words '_sempre nel tuo__'._

"It means 'I'm Forever Yours' in Italian and it was the necklace that my dad gave to my mother on her birthday. I thought that you should have it. Take care of it for me, I know it's in good hands." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ian…I…You…"I kept choking on my words each time I tried to say something. "I love it. Thank you." I whispered and it was true. I did love it.

He didn't say anything he only pulled me towards him and I layed my face on his shoulder. I was content sitting there but of course my happiness had to be interrupted when I felt his slide around my waist. One of his hands must have accidentally found the spot where I was ticklish and I let out a giggle.

Way to go Wanda. Just go ahead and ruin the moment. It's not like there was anything going on or anything. Nope.

Okay enough with the sarcasm Wanda.

"Oh?" I heard Ian murmur in surprise. Oh no, here it comes. "So your ticklish Wanda? Hmm…." He said as he grinned before attacking my sides with his fingers as I started giggling hysterically now. I didn't even know that Pet had been ticklish. Well, now the both of us knew.

He went on tickling me for a moment before pulling away and I finally stopped laughing. I was breathless by now and my breathing was fast and uneven as I recovered. Ian just sat there grinning like an idiot while I got my breathing under control.

I rolled my eyes before leaning in and touching my lips to his ever so gently. I meant for it to be short and sweet but I think my body had other plans. So did Ian. He pulled me closer to him and my hands wound themselves around his neck securing his head to mine. After a few minutes though we had to break apart to breathe and I was internally cursing my stupid lungs for needing air all the time.

I wanted to kiss him again but he just held me against him with his face buried in my hair.

"Wanda." He murmured lovingly.

"Ian." I said in response and I could feel his smile against my hair.

I was content to just have him in my arms and forget about everything else. To just enjoy my personal heaven which was right here with Ian.

**A/N: There you go guys. Last chapter and I'm kinda sad I won't be writing any more of this story but I honestly have to fcus on other things. I'm so sorry so please forgive me! But I hope you still review I still want to know what you think about it.**


End file.
